New Enemies & Dificult Futures
by 1rocker-chic
Summary: Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patti, Crona, Black*Star, and Tsubaki are getting ready for Lord Death's death, and certain things are worrying them. The creatures of night are awakening even though Asura's been defeated, but why now? pairings are SoMa, TsuStar, KidLiz, & PaCro
1. New Enemies

Maka walked into the club, oblivious that her friends were still beside her. The lust-filled and sweaty scents filled her nose, the colorful lights flashing, and making things confusing. There were purple, velvet couches on the sides where people from the school were making out. the music was fast and upbeat, though more people were rubbing up against each other than dancing.

"Maka," a voice woke her from the spell the club had caused. She turned and saw Soul, her weapon partner. Soul had white, spikey hair, his red eyed were like a fire only the color blood, his tan arms showed through the black shirt he wore, along with his ripped jeans and worn out leather combat boots. "Stay close..."

"I will," she nodded at Soul. Maka had her ash-blonde hair in a bun with one curl on either side of her face. She wore a sparkly green dress that stopped at her knees and hung loosely and black pumps. Her eyeshadow was black as well and she wore a clear lip gloss, this all went well with her pale skin and emerald green eyes "You all know the plan right?" Maka asked her friends that surrounded her.

Black*Star who had light blue hair shaped like, well, a star, wore jean shorts and a gray shirt with a skull on it and dark blue nike shoes grinned, "Yeah, yeah, we know, find the Kishin egg that's causin' all the disappearances in the club! Then we can have some fun!" Black*Star was well muscled and had green-blue eyes, he was a miester, just like Maka.

Black*Star's girlfriend, Tsubaki, nudged him and told him to quiet down. Tsubaki had long dark black hair that she had in a ponytail. She was a little darkr than Maka and had indigo colored eyes. She wore blue eyeshadow and pink lip gloss. She was busty and used to be taller than Black*Star, but now Black*Star was about four inches taller than her. Tsubaki's dress gripped her thighs and complimented her curves, it was sleeveless and black, she even blue high heels to match her makeup.

Kid, the other miester in the group had ebony hair, with three horizontal lines on the left side of his hair. He wore a white shirt that had the number "8" written on it in black writing. He also wore black jeans along with white shoes. He had pale skin and golden-topaz eyes that could make almost anyone who was unlucky enough to be against them spill enemy secrets. His two weapons, Liz and Patti ,stood beside him in matching purple dresses that came to their knees, but had slits on both sides to show even more leg. Both had blue eyes that had black eyshadow on them, they wore light red lip stick and had light skin, but Liz was taller had tan hair, while her sister, Patti, had bright blonde hair.

They were all older and Stien had taught Maka to do all the things he could do with his soul to her not to mention she herself was now a weapon as well as miester, but she was also a Death Scythe. Right now, Stien was trying to teach Black*Star the soul bending , though, Black*Star didn't really listen. Kid was going to become the new shinigami in a month because, though everyone hated to admit it, Kid's father was dying. All the weapons had been made into Death Scythes and kishin Asura was just another trial they had overcome. All of them had grown up, and Maka who used to be flat, was now at least a B-cup. Kid was taller than Liz and life was good, of course there was the occasional Kishin-egg but nothing no one could handle, however this Kishin egg had somehow been able to go under the radar and was about to become the new Kishin, which is why,Lord Death, Kid's father, had sent them to take care of the problem, his newest Death Scythes.

"And make sure to keep in contact," Kid said calmly, "No one is to play the hero."

"Yeah!" Patti laughed childishly, "And if whoever finds it first gets to decide what games we play at Kid's house this FRiday!"

Liz rolled her eyes, they weren't technakly alloud in the club since they were all under age, but she still didn't understand why they all got together every Friday at her boyfriend's house. Soul was eighteen along with Maka and Tsubaki ,while she , Patti, and Kid were seventeen and Black*Star was about to turn eighteen but wasn't there quite yet he stil had two more weeks to go. "Ha!" Black*Star shouted above the booming music, "A god like me doesn't need to have help!"

"Black*Star," Maka growled, "Lord Death told us-"

Liz cut her off,"Just do what your told."

Soul snickered then said, "Okay let's go look for that stupid Kishin-egg." They all nodded and went serching for the Kishin-egg.

Maka and Soul headed towards the steps that led upwards while Tsubaki and Black*Star went down and Kid, Liz, and Patti stayed on the entrance level serching through the crowd.

Black*Star called into the hidden radio, "Guys I found the..." the mike broke up."And it's really a witch!" Tsubaki was already in enchanted sword mode. Both were exhausted. They kept dodging the wind attacks the witch kept sending. Another mark was left on Black*Star and she crackled, "Calling for help won't work, dear! They're all-"

The door snapped open and Kid with his two twin pistols that now, because they were Death Scythes held more power, were lighter, easier to shoot, and had white lines on them, like Kid's hair, and white skulls as well. And what happened to Tsubaki when she became a Death Scythe was that she could change into any weapon, that was close range.

After Kid entered, a beatened and bruised Maka came in as well. Soul in his Death Scythe form was sharper and the red part of his blade was brighter, he was easier to move and could make Maka's soul go past its limit when they were fighting. the staff part was completely black and shiny, but now the weapon was covered in blood, witch's blood.

Soul switched out of weapon form,, and he was perfectly fine, "what the hell happened to her?!" Black*Star yelled as he backed up to his friends.

"She refused to block with me," Soul answered, "And used herslf as bait to destroy the other witch we fought, who's dead, I might, why's it taking you so long to destroy this one?"

"She's using the winds to attack us," Tsubaki said before Black*Star could say anything.

"Back up,Black*Star," Maka gasped, "Let Kid handle this one, you and I are meant for close range fighting, Kid can handle this, he specializes in long range."

"Maka," Soul growled. "Don't stress yourself."


	2. Getting Started

**Sorry to the people who read this, I know this is a really late update, anyways, my sister said that I should do a small character sketch to make it more interesting, so here I am trying it out. Also if any of you would like to message me just call me Amethyst, rockerchic is just a nickname my mom and best friends call me. And thank you to the people who reviewed, I will try and make the chapers longer, with a little less detail! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Amethyst; Thank you Tsubaki for doing the disclaimer.**

** Tsubaki; No problem. 1Rockerchic does not own Soul Eater or the characters, but she does own the plot.**

** Amethyst; Thanks, Tsubaki-chan, and everyone please rate and review!**

** -\**

**Normal POV**

Maka and Soul entered their apartment, "Maka," Soul said. "What else are you worrying about?"

"Soul," Maka sighed, "I'm not, I'm just tired."

"Bullshit," Soul growled,"I know you Maka, and you are not 'just tired.' "

She rolled her eyes, "I am ,Soul ,I promise."

"Promise my ass," Soul muttered.

"Soul," Maka warned. "stop cussing, you know I hate that."

"Except when we're sleeping to-" a book wooshed passed his face, barely missing him.

"Finish that sentence and I will Maka Chop you until you can't move,"she threatened.

Soul gulped, and held his hands in front of him, showing his surrender, "Now Maka."

Maka laughed, "Now, what do you want for dinner?"

Soul smirked, "The usual."

"Not happening tonight, Soul," Maka blushed brighter than a tomato, "Now what_ food _do you want for dinner?"

Soul scratched his head, "Eh, what about spaghetti?"

Maka laughed, "Sure," and headed into the kitchen, while Soul turned on the TV. He clicked the remote until he found an interesting enough show.

When it ended soul got up, and came behind Maka caging her between his arms. "Maka," he breathed into her ear, and she shuttered. "You avoided my question earlier, don't think I have forgotten."

Maka unintentionally leaned closer to him while she stirred the sauce, "And what question was that?"

Soul grinned, "Why were you acting so strange?"

Maka realised Soul had caught her, and there was no way out, "Damn it, Soul," she hissed.

"Ah, ah, ah," he grinned, "language."

"Whatever, "she growled. "Pass me the noodles."

He smirked, "Answer first."

"Soul," she whined. "Just give me the noodles."

"Fine," he growled then gave them to her and went back to the couch waiting until the spaghetti was done to corner her and force her to answer.

**-Dinner-**

"So, Maka, are you gonna answer me?" he grinned.

"Ugh! soul, why does it even matter?" she groaned.

"Because you're my partner," he answered.

"You won't like my answer," Maka said.

"Yeah right," Soul sarcasticly said, "Because that has stopped you before."

"You'll be angry," she pouted.

"Maka," Soul grew serious, "Just tell me."

"Fine!" she glared at him. "You know how I was telling you how all of us would be in danger?"

He nodded, "Well," she sighed, "You;ll be in the most, because of the black blood, and the little demon we got rid of? Oni, I think, he'll be back and that's not even the worst part," she spit out bitterly. "The worst part is that the creatures of night will target certain people, mainly Black*Star and me because of our souls' strengths, but to get to us they'll go after our friends,... and family."

Soul snorted, "So your worried."

"Yes!" she shouted, "And I'm not worried about myself ,Soul" she hissed his name, "I'm worried about you!"

"Maka," he growled with a warning voice,"Don't worry about me, it is the weapon's job to protect the miester, and I am willing to die for you."

"But I don't want you to!" she cried, tears were streaming down her eyes. "I don't want my boyfriend, my weapon, YOU to die!"

He walked over to her, and pulled her into a hug, holding her tight, "It's all right," he comforted her. "I'm here, I'm here, and" he held her chin so that she was facing him. "I love you." She sniffed and nodded. "Go to bed I 'll be there after I do the dishes." Maka sniffed then headed towards his room and fell asleep as soon as she felt Soul's body slide in next to hers.

**Tsubaki's POV**

I looked around the school with Black*Star beside me, we were waiting for Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty. "Black*Star," I looked at him and he stared back at me. "What did you think of that witch last night?"

"She seemed like a servant," he answered, "But, I'm not bothered by the witch, after all, I will surpass the gods, but I am worried abou what Kid and Maka were talking about, I don't want my goddess to be harmed."

"I smiled at Black*Star, "Arigatō, Black*Star."

He grinned,"Dōitashimashite, Tsubaki," and kissed me, but then we heard Liz and Patty cheering so we stopped.

"How dare you spy on your god!" Black*Star yelled.

"Aw, sorry ,Black*Star, but it was just so cute!" Liz laughed.

"Tojikomeru," he growled.

"Hey, no fair!" Patty whined. "Tsubaki! What'd he say!"

"He said shut up," Maka's voice rang out.

"Maka!" the Thompson sisters pounced on her.

"Hey, "Soul growled, "Off my gir- , miester."

"oh, come on, Soul," Liz laughed as she and Patty laughed. "We all no you both are-"

"Tojikomeru! Shhh!" Maka hissed. "Do you want me to die!?"

We looked at her questioningly, "Remember, fangirls, they want to kill me?" she growled.

"That's right,sōrī , Maka-chan,"I bowed.

"Daijōbudesu, Tsubaki-chan," she laughed and bowed at me.

"Can someone please translate, " Kid spoke suddenly which caused us to turn to him because he had been silent for a long time.

"They said sorry and it's okay," Soul answered, while everyone except me and Maka-chan stared at him.

"Dude," Black*Star looked at him. "When did-"

"Maka made me learn Japanese" Soul groaned, "It was terrible."

We all started to laugh when the bell rang and we rushed to class, only to find that, for once, Professor Stien was actually on time. "Ah, the kieshan killers themselves grace us with their presence," he said.

"Sorry Prof. Stien!" Maka apologised, "We lost track of time and-"

"Doesn't matter," he sighed," Just go to the Death Room, you have another mission, along with the rest of Spartoi."

We all nodded and ran to the Death Room, if all of Spartoi was summoned then that meant something big had happened. I looked at Black*Star, knowing he wasn't the once immature boy I had a crush on, he was responcible, sometimes, and caring al the time, well towards me anyways.

He looked back at me and grinned, "Let's hurry, Tsubaki!" and i nodded.

**Normal POV**

Kid, Black*Star, and Maka looked at the witch and werewolf in front of them. They knew who the witch was, it was Eureka and the werewolf was Free, but they weren't enemies, this time they were allies, going against a coven of vampires that had appeared in Salt Lake City. The weapons were in weapon form and didn't like working with Medusa's minions, but they had no choice, appearantly with the Creatures of Night awakening, Eureka and Free had accidentally revived Arachne and her sister, so the two most dangerous witches were alive... again.

Why were they working with them? you ask, because the snakke witch had told Shinigami-sama that they needet work together against the vampires and he... had believed her.

"Hey,"Maka's voice broke the through the errie silence," we're here."

**Soul; Hey, why'd you end it on a cliff hanger?**

**Amethyst; Because I'm being forced off the computer**

**Soul; But I want to know what happens next!**

**Amethyst; You'll just have to wait, I'll try to update soon, but no promises.**

**Soul; You're so uncool.**

**Amethyst; Hey! Maka! You're boyfriend's being a jerk!**

**Maka; Maaaaakaaaa...**

**Soul; Crap, Maka you wouldn't-**

**Maka;CHOP!**

**Amethyst;Arigatō Maka-chan**

**Maka; No problem, anyways please rate and review.**

**Soul; Or I'll take your soul.**

**Maka; Maka Chop!**

**Soul; Ow what I'd do this time?!**

**Amethyst; Heh, okaaaayy, bye!**


	3. Vampress Shadow

**I do NOT own Soul Eater please rate & review, follow & favorite! thanks :) Also, this is sorta a little mixed in with the anime and manga, but I made up their Death Scythe forms. Now, on to the story...!**

**_ **Maka looked at the nine vampires in front of her, the weapons immediatly went to weapon form, and looked at Tsubaki's black chain-scythe form with a small star on the right blade. And even though Tsubaki's death sythe form looked less dangerous as well as less glamorous, it was just as deadly, she could now change into _any_ weapon form and could place enchanted sword mode on _any_ form Black*Star asked for, and as a result all the weapons she changed into were black, however there was another thing that was different, she had a star on each weapon form she took, and it alloud her to poison the weapon form's attack.

Of course, that was Black*Star's little trick, but Soul and her had one too, and besides beiing able to disrupt an enemies soul, take turns being the weapon, they coul now enter into their opponette's mind easily. Kid could connect all of his lines which boosted his power mega time, and made Liz and Patty turn into huge cannons, he could also, though very rarely automaticly cause someone to die right away, and on less rare occasions shoot soul force through the twin pistols.

Maka smiled these vamps had nothing on them, especially with Free and Eruka working with them. "Hey, " a vampress with blonde-brown hair, blue-green eyes, lightly tan skin, high cheekbones, lips red because of the blood she had just consumed, called. She was wearing a black long-sleeved dress that ran to the ground, she was beautiful, "What are you mort-" she looked at Kid with shock on her face, then set her pokerface back up, "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to stop the night children," Kid said calmly, "But we can do it peacefully or thee uncivil way."

"Don't give the succubus a choice,"Free snarled,"She's evil."

"Darling," the vampress bared her sharp fangs that now went over her bottom lip when she shut her mouth, "I wouldn't say such things if I were you, weren't you raised by the witches? And my name is not succubus, it's Shadow, though it doesn't matter that you know, but that Shinigami does."

"What do you know of my father?!" Kid exclaimed.

"More than most," she shrugged, "Though, I need you to tell him a message for me, tell him Shadow wants what's hers and will get it." she laughed, "And as much as I wanna play,I'll let my servants keep you busy long enough, though I know you'll defeat them, strange, I never thought that my prediction would be true, ah well, I'll talk to each one of you later."

Black*Star gawked at the woman then ran at her, but he was too late she had already faded into the cold, dark shadows. The other eight vampires tried to jump Black*Star but Free cught one by the neck, while Maka sliced through another, Kid blew two up,and Eruka bombed another, five of them already dead. "This is too easy," Maka groaned as she slashed through another and Black*Star decapitated the last two.

"Ha! _Can't_ stand up to a god like me!" Black*Star roared while everyone else groaned.

"Dude, so uncool,"Soul transformed back into himself like the other weapons.

"Come on," Maka growled, "We have to talk to Shinigami-sama, let's go."

And they walked back to Death City...

- "Father," Kid barged in the Death Room,"I need to speak with you."

"Just a second, Kiddo," his father said and looked "Mabaa, so we have another rougue?"

"Yes, kill her, she is becoming a pest," Mabaa answered.

"And after we do you will sign the treaty?" Shinigami asked.

She nodded,"As long as you allow witches to attend your school and become meisters like Kim," the grand witch sighed,"And _only kill the witches __**I**__ tell you_ to."

"Of course," he agreed and they bith cut off the connection, and then Shinigami showed his sapped strength, the black cloak he wore was no longer bright and his mask sagged, his white hands were gray and no longer cheerful.

"What's up Kiddo?"

"A vampress named Shadow," he growled.

Shinigami perked up to this,"What did she tell you?"

"To give a message about her getting something back," he answered, "I want to know what it is, and don't avoid the question or change the subject I want to know."

He sighed, his real voice taking over,"I was afraid of this, when she would return."

"Who is she Father?" Kidd asked impatiently.

There was a painful, pregnant pause before Shinigami answered sadly,"Your mother."

**I know you hate ,but hey I'll update as soon as I can, but I have to add the third chapter to Battle of the Bands first, it's got a totally different feel than this story, any ways hoped you liked it.**

**blair: 1rockerchic when will i show up?**

**soon blair, you play an important part,... in both stories.**

**blair: nya, thanks your the best**

**np, but uh, can you let go?**

**blair: oops, sorry, nya**

**its fine at least you didn't kill me. Oh and to all my readers not all of these chappters will just have soul and maka the other characters will have the spotlight as well, along woth the once in while villian Shadow chapter, quick question though, what do you think of her?**

**F&F and R&R plz! 1rocker-chic signing off**


	4. A Surprise

**1rocker-chic: OMG! Thank you everyone who's r&r and f&f, you guys are the best! And I am sooooo happy that you all like that Kid is half-vampire half-shinigami (a death god), and I wanted to let you all know there will be more surprises with the characters coming up and I hope you likee those too. :) Again thank you!** **Kalik, Patty, would you mind?**

**Kalik: Of course not, 1rocker-chic does not own Soul Eater**

**Patty: Please review and rate add suggestions too! **

**Kalik: Follow and favorite**

**Patty: Do it because my girraffe said to!**

**1rocker-chic: Uh... *sweatdrop* thanks Patty, anyways, on to the story!**

"What do you mean?" Kid asked angrily.

"I mean, *cough, that Shadow is your mother," his father answered.

"Well, what does she want?" he sneered.

"Her son," Shinigami answered sadly, "The prince to the vampires, she is after all their Empress, and that makes you the next in line to rule, but your also my son, Kid, so you must stay here."

He snorted, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because you'd go looking for your mother," Shinigami answered.

"Why'd she leave?" Kid was livid, but he held his composure.

"She didn't,actually, I made her leave," he answered

"Why?" Kid demanded

"Because your mother is more powerful than you know and she is quite angry that I took you away from her, she loved alot more than I thought, " he shrugged, "Though your mother being powerful has alot to do with who you are."

"Why don't I need blood then?" he growled.

"Oh you do, but only occasionally, that's actually the medicine i have you take," he answered.

"Thank you for answering my questions father, but," Kid held back a snarl, "I said that I would take Liz out tonight."

Shinigami nodded,"Of course Kid, but be warned, it is not only your heritage that will be revealed during these times, you may want to talk to Blair if you can pull her away from Soul and Maka."

Kid said nothing and left, "I'm sorry Kiddo, but your mother, she's known as the goddess of the vampires, the very first vampire," he sighed, "If only you knew that she wants Liz as well."

- "So your half- fucking -vampire?!" Black*Star shouted, they all, including Crona were gathered at the basketball court, but instead of playing they were sitting on the bleachers.

Kid nodded, "And that's not even the end of it, apearantly some of our hearatage has something to do with it."

Liz groaned, "Ugh, why can't we just chill, i am really starting to think the universe hates me!" everyone looked at her, "I meant us, sorry got caught in the dramatic moment, geez, you act like I just suggested we go rob a bank."

"It's okay, sissy!" Patty giggled.

And the conversation went on while Black*Star took Tsubaki and disappeared, they were told by Shinigami to see Free once they had a chance, though why, neither had a clue.

- "AHHHH!" Maka woke up screaming and was being comforted in Soul's arms.

"Shh," he said as he tried to vomfort her, "It was just a nightmare, you're all right."

"I don't care about me," Maka burried her face in his shoulder, "It was you who had died! Please, you can't leave me ,I-I, I need you!"

Soul took her face in his hands and cradled her, the damn dreams were getting worse and both of them knew why, the black blood was boiling, ready to surface again, as was the little demon, Oni.

- Blair heard Maka's scream and heard Soul comfort her with his words, she knew what was coming and she didn't like it at all, it was time to see frog witch Erueka. She silently walked out the door then Erueka's swamp house, seeing Free and her make out, she made a disgusted noise and they both turned to her.

"What do you want cat?" Free snarled.

"To talk to the frog, dog, now move before I decide to do something worse than take out witch eye," she hissed and he coward away.

"What is it Blair?" Erueka asked irritated.

"We need to talk, the demons are close behind the vampires," Blair watched the toad/frog witch gulp, "It's affecting my young ones, I am their guardian, and I know you wish to try and help Crona, though he is not in as much danger as Soul and Maka."

"You forgot about Patty, ribbit," Erueka croaked, "She is now indanger with Crona because they are together, she is my responcibility as well."

"Yes, and with you being a guardian half bred witch, and me being full guardian, then we should be able to delay the demons and give the others enough time to deal with the vampire problem, though, i worry for Tsubaki, she has a most... interesting creature of night to deal with," Blair explained.

"Yes," Erueka nodded, "But we can only delay the demons, which means we will have to explain certain things to Tsubaki, and quickly too."

"Free actually has that taken care of," Blair grinned, "Lord Death ordered him to."

Erueka snorted,"Figures, now let's go talk to him, before things get worse."

_ **1rocker-chic: I know I'm horrible to keep you guessing**

**Blair: I can't wait to tell Tsubaki!**

**Free:I thought I was doing that.**

**Erueka: We weren't even talking about that.**

**1rocker-chic: Um... okay, so anyways I just-**

**Erueka: Free! Stop trying to bite Blair's head off! Blair don't claw his face!**

**1rocker-chic: EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!**

**all: Sorry 1rocker-chic**

**1rocker-chic: Thank you, now Blair would you be so kind...?**

**Blair: Of course, nya, 1rocker-chic has a crush on-**

**1rocker-chic: * covers Blair's mouth* Okay... Free **

**Free: on a guy named Luke in her Tae Kwon Do class!**

**1rocker-chic: AHHH! That's it you both are dead! Erueka finish up, I've gotta go kill a cat and a dog who both happen to know magic!**

**Erueka: *sweatdrop* 1rocker-chic doesn't own Soul Eater, please R&R and F&F, also ignore what Blair and Free said please, also, she is sorry if the chapter is too short**

**1rocker-chic: *says while sitting on Blair who's on Free* 1rocker-chic signing off!**


	5. Different Events

**1rocker-chic:Hey, Sorry I haven't updated this story**

**Tsubaki: So what's gonna happen?**

**Black*Star: Yeah, I demand to know!**

**1rocker-chic: Read and find out, you may like what happens, oh and I just thought I'd let you know, each character has something spacific coming after them, so there's the little spoil I just had to share :)**

**Black*Star: 1rocker-chic doesn't own Soul Eater**

**Tsubaki: Please enjoy...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

Free saw Black*Star and noticed how he shielded Tsubaki's form, it was most definately protective. "Hey, Wolf Dude!," Black*Star called. "We're here, what did Shinigami-sama want you to tell us?"

"Technally I'm only here to inform Tsubaki about something important, not an idiotic miester," he growled.

"Why you-"

"Black*Star," Tsubaki put her hand on his shoulder and he calmed himself, "Now, Free, what is it that you have been told to inform me of?"

"The reason why you can change into more weapons than the other weapons, and why, you were inherited the trait and not your brother," he answered.

"And why is that?" she asked cautiously.

"Your a siren," he said simply.

"I-, I, but I-"

"Sirens are not what the books state," he interrupted her, "They are creatures, that lure the opposite genger to their death, yes, but, your a special siren, instead of taking life to heal just yourself, you can also heal others and can enchant almost anyone to do what you want."

"What are you saying?" Black*Star growled.

"I'm saying, she's the reason your so powerful without you awakening your... heritage," Free looked up, "But once it does, you and Tsubaki will be dangerous, one of the most powerful, really," He paused, "But until then, I would suggest that you help her with her abilities, ask Lord Death what to do."

Tsubaki backed away, "I-"

Black*Star grabbed her wrist, "What do you want to do?"

"Can we go home?" she sniffed, and he nodded then disappeared with Black*Star carrying her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Soul?" Maka yawned while gripping his shirt.

He lifted her onto his lap, "Yeah, Maka."

"What's today?"

"Satur-, are you serious Maka?" Soul growled, "The dreams your having are leaving marks on you and you still want to go on the damn mission?"

"We have to," she snuggled into him. "It'll return some normalty back."

"Maka..."he warned.

She sighed and got up, "Look if the demon comes back I'll just use my wavelength."

He sneered, "And what if it doesn't work?"

"What do you mean?"

"The demons, they're getting closer, you and I can feel it," he snickered. "Demons are more powerful when there a lot of them."

"How would you know?" Maka asked.

"You don't wanna know," he sighed, "You know what, forget, it ,let's go get ready."

She smiled, "Kay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kid walked out of his house, drawn to something or someone, the feeling was warm and familar, and within minutes he was at the sight where they had seen his mother, Shadow, and like before, there she stood, only this time she wore a red shirt and and black skinny jeans.

"Mom?" Kid asked.

She looked at him, "I knew your father would come to his senses."

"What do you mean?"

"Him telling you who I am," she answered.

"Why didn't you come earlier?"

"You don't think I didn't try? Kid, I'm thee Vampress, the first vampire, their queen, and I had to take care of them or they'd never let me see you," she said. "Hell, this little visit I'm doing now was hard enough, but that's beside the point, Kid. I need you to come home with me, bring the girl you desire as well if you wish, but please, come to me."

"Shadow-"

"Mom," she corrected.

"Mom, I can't, father is almost dead, he has a month at most," he reasoned

"Then stay with me for one week, "she cried, "Kid, I want to be apart of your life, I always have." she sighed, "At least think about it, but a warning Kiddo, your friends, Soul and Maka, they've headed for a trap, and Crona and Patty are going to have trouble upon them if they don't figure out-"

Kid woke with a start, breathing rapidly, sweat pouring down his bare chest, a dry feeling left in his throat. Magic, blood magic, his mother had contacted him in blood magic.

Liz stirred beside him and pulled him back down to the pillow, "Get back here."

"Let me get a drink," he chuckled, and slipped out of the bed. On his way down the steps a chill was felt and he shivered. Then rushed back upstairs after getting some water.

Liz sat up, "You do know it's seven in the morning, right? And that is's a Saturday."

"Sorry, "he smiled lightly then kissed her forhead, "Let's go back to sleep."

But he couldn't forget what Shadow had said, and wondered if it was a warning or trick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crona looked at Eureka, "Ribbit," she croaked. "Where's Patty?"

"She's coming," he cowarded, and within seconds Patty sprinted towards them.

"Hey Eureka," Patty laughed, then kissed Crona's cheek, "Hey Crona."

He blushed, "I- I d-don't know h-how to deal with t-this."

"You two this isn't time to play, I'm here to help Crona learn how to use magic, but I need Ragnarock as well."

Crona whimpered, "But he's mean to me."

"He's also saved your life," she growled and he immediatly had a black figure pop out of his back.

"HEY!" Ragnarock shouted. "I WAS NAPPING!"

"And I'm trying to help you and Crona," she ground her teeth together. "Now take your stance Crona, Ragnarock, help give him your power."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka grinned even though she was covered in blood, "You know ,Soul, this was fun."

Soul was just as covered as Maka, "Yeah, now let's go, I need a shower."

She laughed "You do, but then again so-"

She stopped inmid-sentence, silence filled the air, but then they both screamed.

**1rocker-chic: Woo Hoo! This is where things get interesting and the pace gets better. And I had to end it there just because it seemed right and I'm tired ,but anyways, tell me what you think**

**Crona: R&r and f&f**

**Patty: Enjoy! Also 1rocker-chic has written a TsuStar fic**

**Ragnarock: Tell her if it's good or not, and which story you all want updated, I'm all for another chapter of Temptation**

**Crona: You can tell her as a review or PM she doesn't care.**

**Patty: Also, she says thank you to the reviewers, favoriters, and followers!**

**1rocker-chic: Well, goodnight,... and**

**... **

**All: 1ROCKER-CHIC SIGNING OFF!**


	6. Lust

**1rocker-chic: Hey guys, I'm back, and alive, I promise! But there aren't gonna be alot of updates like I usually do, I have two profiles now and two stories on the one and am working on a third, if you wanna read PM and I'll give you my other writing name, just know they won't be M, ok? And now that I'm done boring you all...**

**Maka: 1rocker-chic does not own Soul Eater**

**Tsubaki: She also apologizes for the inconvienance of her absence**

**Patty & Liz: And now for a super long chapter because you all are amazing!**

* * *

Maka and Soul woke up grogily, tied back to back."Hello, Soul," a crackling voice echoed through the pitch-black area they were stuck at."You were a very disobediant child." the female voice sighed, "And all because you wanted the mortal."

"Keep her out of this," Soul snarled.

"But, my dear," the voice drew closer and he felt Maka stiffen, "You have chosen your mate." And the voice became clear and no longer raspy just as the lights turned on.

With the light now showing where they were, anyone could tell it was a throne room. Marble tiles were on the groumd, purple walls surounded them and a few feet away, was a step that held four royal chairs with red plush cushions, and a crystal chandelier hang above their heads. But next to them was a tall woman with long white hair tan skin and purple eyes. She was beautiful, but her soul was a bloodlust red and had black on the edges.

"Who are you?" Maka hissed, refusing to show how scared she really was, but it was futile and Soul knew it.

"A ha ha ha," she laughed, "Ah, my dear, I see you have not told her who your mother is... or who you are."

"Don't you dare," he growled menacingly.

"Or what?" she taunted, "Your tyed up and those ropes are meant to hold your brother."

"I'll kill him," he threatened.

"Yes," she nodded, "And then you wil have proven my point to your father."

He sneered at her, "Anyways, Maka, is it? I am Lust, Soul's mother, queen of the demons and dark elves," she introduced herself."And Soul, your boyfriend? that's what they call it right? Anyways, he's the prince of them and a halfling, you, you are his mate."

"Wh-What?!" Maka baffled. "Tha-That can't be true, he, he's a weapon, fr-from the DWMA."

"Oh, yes, he's a weapon," Lust agreed, "But, he's also a demon-dark elf crossbreed, and a prince nonetheless."

"S-Soul,"Maka stuttered, "What's g-going on?"

"The prophesy," he growled under his breath and cursed. "S-Soul?"

"You know I'm the same person, right Maka?" he asked and she nodded, "You trust me ,right?" Another nod, "Good, then just do what I tell you."

She took a deep breath,"O-Okay ,Soul."

"Ah, so you'll be cooperative now, eh?" Lust grinned, "Good." And with a snap the two were free, and Soul immediatly blocked Maka from his mother's view, baring his sharp teeth. "Stay away from her."

"My, my," she acted surprised, "Why are you so defencive? It's not like I've ever touched her... or hurt her."

"Yet," he growled low, "And understand if I find Wes anywhere near her I will slit throats."

"Yes," she grinned, "I would expect as much... but, there is a ball tonight, demon guests only, this time, and you must bring your mate or..."

"I understand,"he gritted his teeth.

"Oh, and darling, "his mother licked her lips, "Remember to show more of you, this is a demon party, and help your little slave too." And with that she disappeared.

"What the hell is going on?!" Maka screamed at him. "I thought you left your home because-"

"I did," he cut her off, "But that wasn't the only reason I left, part of it was the music, the other, well you saw my mom, and she's the nice one, but a little bit of it was because, I saw you, and wanted you, baddly."

"When?"

"The day when you turned thirteen, and I fourteen," he answered, "But then it was more possesively, like how you would look at an object."

"So when.."

"We were told to find partners," he finished for her nodding.

"But, but, but," she repeated, "Why the fuck didn't you tell me about this?!"

"I was trying to get away from it, remember," he growled.

"Still, what happ-"

"Didn't apply there," he cut her off, "Now come follow me, we have demon's ball to get ready for."

* * *

Liz yawned and looked at her clock, twelve in the afternoon, she smiled dreamily, waking up in the afternoon was the best. "Morning, Liz," Kid grinned at her.

"More like afternoon," she laughed, but then saw that he was forcing his grin. "What's wrong Kid?"her voice serious.

"Nothing, why?"

"Kid, I can tell when your lying, we've been dating for awhile now," she glared at him, "Now tell me what's bothering you."

"Liz-"

"Kid," Liz exasperated at him, "Tell me, now!"

"But I don't want you to worry!"

"Well it's a little late,"she growled. "So spill."

"My mother contacted me," he said finally. "Through Blood Magic, she wants to me to visit her, for a week, but, she also said that Maka and Soul were being led into a trap, though I don't know if she wa telling the truth or not."

"Contact your father," Liz ordered.

"What?!"

"You heard me, contact him, let him know what happened."

"Liz, he can't deal-"

"Well it's that or go to your mother, your choice," she crossed her arms and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but after we eat, we already wasted two hours arguing," Kid growled, "Besides I need to take that 'medacine'."

Liz laughed, "Yeah, whatever, why not, I'll cook, you get dressed."

He chuckled, "Alright, alright, " and then kissed her.

* * *

Black*Star looked at Tsubaki's curled up form that lay against him, tears rolled down her face even though she slept, and he knew better than to wake her up, she hated it when he saw her like that, but he honestly didn't mind, he liked it when she leaned on him for support, liked it when she needed him, cried on his shoulder, needed comfort from him, he loved the feeling. And he loved her, but he didn't know what to do with the information Free had just told Tsubaki, or the thing he had said about awakening his heritage. Hel, he was fucking confused as shit. But that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was Tsubaki, his flower, his camilia blossom, his love.

She stired in her sleep and he knew she was up and removed his fingers from her long black hair, pulling her into a hug, "You know I love you, Tsubaki, right, no matter what you are or what you can do, I love you."

She amiled at him and hugged him back, "I love you too Black*Star, thank you."

"See, you can lean on me,"he whispered, "I promise I won't let you fall, that i'll fall first."

"Black*Star, I don't want you to fall, you're too precious to me,"she sniffed.

"Oh, come now Tsubaki, a big star like me would just get back up,"he joked lightly and a tiny smile formed on her face, "Be sides if it worries you that much, we'll just talk to Lord Death."

"Yes," she laughed, but Black*Star's stomach had other plans, and she giggled as he blushed in embarassment, "After we get something to eat."

* * *

Crona cast another spell and Eruka smiled as another seven trees were oblivorated. "Good, Crona, your mastering magic faster that a regular witch."

"That's because he's a warlock," Free's booming voice echoed.

"Hello ,Free, ribbit," Eruka smiled.

"Hey, "Patty said, "As much as watching Crona destroy things is super fun, especially now that Crona and Ragnarock can split apart, but he promised me he'd take me on a date..."

"It's only two, ribbit," Eruka rolled her eyes in irritation.

"And the carnival ends at six," she pouted.

"Uh, fine, just watch out for the Mizune sisters, they've rebelled against Maabaa, and are trying to ruin...things."

"Yeah, yeah," Patty grinned then grabbed Crona's arm, "C'mon, Crona! Or we won't go on the rolercoaster!"

"I don't know how to deal with this!" he shouted as she dragged him away and Eruka just groaned, "With this many things going on, how the hell are we sopposed to win these battles?Ribbit. We're fighting one in every direction we go to, ribbit!"

"Calm down Eruka, just focus on our side," Free said, "Besides, it's that or we end up explaining why a prodigy worelock ended up getting kiled."

She shivered, "I'll pass, but I still don't think we can win, I might have to go talk to Blair anout this stuff later."

Free sneered, "I hate that cat."

"So do I, and yet,ribbit," Eruka croaked, "We're working, ribbit, with her."

* * *

**1rocker-chic: So is that a good I'm sorry chapter? I hope it was long enough.**

**Soul: Geeze stop apologizing, it's so not cool**

**Black*Star: Eh shut up, I'm tired.**

**Kid: Yeah, It's 11 pm**

**1rocker-chic: And I have school tomorrow *sweatdrop**

**Crona: It's okay, 1rocker-chic**

**1rocker-chic: Thanks Crona *yawn* Man I'm tired anyways,...**

**Black*Star: Rate and review!**

**Crona: Um, follow and favorit**

**Kid: Do it symmetrically too!**

**Soul: Or I'll take your soul.**

**1rocker-chic:...1ROCKER-CHIC SIGNING OUT!**


End file.
